Western Sky
by DancingThroughLifeInOz
Summary: After many years have passed, we learn what Glinda has done with her life since the melting of the Witch Witch of the West. Does Glinda involve Elphaba in her daughters life? (DISCONTINUED FOR NOW. MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK FOR THIS FIC)
1. For The Better

"So if you care to find me, look to the western sky!" Elphaba declared, looking down to best friend, standing below, as she defied gravity, something she had wanted for so long. Neither knew this would be one of the last times they would see each other.

The words echoed through Glinda's mind as she peered out her bedroom window, facing the west. It was the very reason that Glinda chose the room, because of its position to the west, to remember Elphaba. "Oh Elphie," she said aloud, pausing," if only it were that easy…"

She sighed moving over to a pedestal that held a large, old; yet perfectly kept book. The Grimmerie held its same place, since the day Elphaba gave it to her before the melting of the Wicked Witch of the West. To most, she was wicked. But to those who cared for her, she could be considered, a lover, favourite student, sister, daughter, and a best friend. Even years later, Glinda still could not decipher the words that her best friend could have read so easily. Someone once tried to explain the Witch Witch's death as fate. This only sent a raging fire through Glinda. Elphie was the last person on earth to deserve such a fate. Melted under the orders of her own father, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, no matter how much he denied it, Glinda got it out of him before he left, that he ordered Dorothy to melt the Witch, before knowing it was his daughter.

"Who can say, if I've been changed for the better?" Elphaba's words echoed once more. Everyone who knew Elphie, was changed for the better. I'm living proof. I'm not who I was at Shiz anymore, because of her. I was a selfish, snobby, spoiled princess until Elphie told me that there was so much more to life and it was good to earn things and not just have them handed to you. I wouldn't be the person I am today, without her help and guidance. Now, Glinda the Good, was my title, a high power in all of Oz, with a wonderful husband and a beautiful little girl. The only missing was my best friend. I was changed for the better. She broke Fiyero from his protective shield too. His once self-absorbed and deeply shallow act, was just covering his sweet, caring and selfless personality. He fell in love with Elphaba, day by day. He sacrificed his own life, to save hers. His heart has and will always, remain hers. She changed him for the better. I could feel a few, warm tears trail their way down my cheeks.

"Mommy? Came a tiny voice. I snapped back to reality. There in the doorway, stood a small child with golden, blonde curls, blue eyes in a pink laced dress. Practically a carbon copy of her mother.

"Come here, Fae." I whispered to her, she ran towards me, smiling. I picked her up and placed her in my lap.

"Is something wrong, Fae?

"No. it's just-…" Fae paused.

"What?" I questioned.

"Auntie Elphie." Fae finished and stared at me.

"What about her?"

"I miss her." Came Fae's small voice.

"Fae, what made you miss her?" Fae, obviously never knew Elphaba, but was told stories, songs and just about everything she could know about Elphaba. Though she was not there, she was very much involved in Fae's life.

"I don't know. I just thought about the stories you told me, and I saw her picture." Fae stopped.

"You remember me telling you those stories?' I questioned. Fae nodded.

"Can we sing Aunt Elphie's song?" she asked.

"I don't know, Fae. I haven't sung that song in forever," my eyes began to well up," I don't know if I remember the words." I stated.

"You know the words by heart, Mommy. It's yours and Elphie's song." Fae giggled. She right. I couldn't argue. There's no way in the world that I could forget those words. I just didn't want the chance of me, crying in front of her. Fae smiled up at me. She inherited her father's and my puppy dogs eyes, making them that much harder to say no to.

"Ok. Ready?" I hugged Fae, who was smiling ear to ear.

"I've heard it said, that people come into our lives," I pause.

"For a reason," Fae voice came in, "Bringing something we must learn."

"And we are lead to those who help us most to grow, if we let them." I looked at Fae.

She continued, "And we help them in return."

"Well, I don't know, if I believe that's true," my voice broke and a tear escaped my eye, "but I know, I'm who I am today because I knew you." I gently bopped Fae on the nose, and she giggled. I brought her closer to me.

"Like a comet pulled from orbit." Fae smiled.

"As it passed a sun. Like a stream that meets a boulder," I pause.

"Halfway through the wood."

"Who can say, if I've been changed for the better?" I smiled to Fae.

"But, because I knew you." She continued.

"I have been changed…-for good." We finished in unison. I go to hug Fae but she slipped from my grasp.

"Ready? I ask.

"For what?" Fae asked showing complete confusion on her face.

"Bedtime." Glinda smiled, pointing to the clock.

"But..Mommy!" Fae protested. Suddenly a large smile crept upon Fae's face, meaning she was up to no good.

"Only if you catch me!" Fae scrambled out of the room.

I run down the hall, trying to catch up, until Fae stops dead in her tracks, looking up at the wall. Once I catch up, I know exactly what she's looking at.

"I wish I could have met her." Fae sighed, looking up towards a picture of her mother and Elphaba on the wall.

"Me too, Fae, me too," I look over at her staring at the wall," She was an amazing woman." I picked up Fae, and she cuddles into my neck. As we walk towards her room, I shut off the hallway light.

"I have be changed…- for good." Elphaba voice echoed.


	2. Elphaba

"Hands touch, eyes meet, sudden silence, sudden heat, hearts leap in giddy whirl, he could be that boy, and I am that girl, I am that girl." Elphaba sang softly to herself. She had been walking back from a stroll through a forest, that no-one would be in. She had made sure before leaving their little cottage. She walked a short distance, until she came back to their cottage. She walked up the small pebble path to the door. She crept in trying to not wake anyone up. She slipped off her large, pointed hat, placing it on the side table, beside the door, then heading for the bedroom. She quietly slipped under the covers, feeling a rush of success, until she realized the bed was empty and then followed, a familiar voice.

A baby's coo, filled Elphaba's ears. Coming into the candle light, was Fiyero, smiling.

"Sorry, Fae, I couldn't get her back down," Fiyero paused," she woke up the minute you left." He sighed.

"Of course, she did," Elphaba laughed, "or did her daddy go get her?" Elphaba eyed Fiyero.

He blushed. "Well, you see, Fae, I may have went to check on her, and just might have accidently woke her up."

"Uh huh." Elphaba smiled," It's okay, Yero, give her to me. You go to sleep. I'll get her back to sleep." Elphaba took their daughter from Fiyero, and walked to the infant's room. Elphaba looked in awe at their daughter, as she rocked her back and forth. The baby stared into Elphaba's eyes, with her ocean blue eyes, that she got from her father. The baby fussed a bit, at the silence, so Elphaba began to talk.

"You know something, Nessa, you are named after two very important people to me. One, is my sister, your aunt. Her name was Nessarose. She was my little sister. Sadly, you'll never get to meet her. But, the second, I only hope that someday you will meet her. I went to school, Shiz University, with her. She became my best friend. Her name was Galinda, but she changed to Glinda. We became close and I could rely on her. That was into a bit before you came along, that we had to part. But I promise to you, Nessa Glinda Tiggular, you will meet her, and I will show you photos of Nessarose." Elphaba held Nessa, closer to her, and began to sing.

"I've heard it said, That people come into our lives for a reason, Bringing something we must learn And we are led, To those who help us most to grow, If we let them, and we help them in return, Well, I don't know if I believe that's true, But I know I'm who I am today, Because I knew you... Like a comet pulled from orbit, As it passes the sun, Like a stream that meets a boulder, Halfway through the wood, Who can say if I've been changed for the better? But because I knew you, I have been changed for good."

Nessa fell asleep right as Elphaba finished the last line. Elphaba walked over and placed Nessa in her crib. Nessa curled up to a stuffed animal, and Elphaba placed a blanket over her, then stood there, watching her daughter. She could still remember the day she found out she was pregnant with her. It was just a few days before her so called "melting" happened. She knew with that even though, she might not make the best mother, she was going to give her child a better life than the one she had. She would do anything and everything to protect that child, but it scared the life out of her. What if the child was born green? Yes, it was a 50/50 chance, as Fiyero had pink flesh, but it still scared her. Luckily to Elphaba, Nessa was born with normal skin. She doubted her abilities of being a mother, but when Nessa arrived, it felt so good, so natural. Elphaba would do anything to protect those she loved. Fiyero, Nessa, Glinda, even Chistery. No-one would harm them. No matter how cruel she became, she wished she could have saved Nessarose. Elphaba took one last look to Nessa and then walked back to her bedroom, where Fiyero was already asleep. Elphaba quietly slipped into bed, laying her back.

"Hey, Fae." Fiyero said as he played through her hair. She looked over to him, then staring at the ceiling. Fiyero propped himself up of his elbow, staring at Elphaba, "What is it?"

"Nothing." Elphaba kept her eyes away from Fiyero's glance.

"Okay, Elphaba," She knew he was being serious when he called her Elphaba,"I've been with you long enough to know when you say, 'nothing', 'it's fine', and 'I'm okay', that you really aren't." Elphaba finally looked to him.

"It's Nessa," She paused," I promised her that she would meet Glinda. That she needed to see her. Yero, I need to see her." Elphaba's voice broke, and Fiyero could hear the frustration in her voice.

"I know, Fae. Hopefully soon, we can, but right now it's not safe for the 3 of us to travel." Fiyero pushed the hair out of her face.

"Your right," Elphaba paused," I'll go alone then." She looked to Fiyero. Fiyero laughed, but then realized that she wasn't kidding.

"Fae, you can't be serious." Elphaba gave him a look.

"I am." She protested. She glared at him.

He knew he was not going to win this battle. He decided to back down. Elphaba could handle herself, and he knew she wouldn't risk anything, that would leave Nessa motherless. He stared at her.

"I promise, I'll be very careful." She looked into Fiyero's eyes.

"For Nessa's sake."

"For Nessa's sake." She repeated.

Fiyero leaned over the kissed Elphaba, and she returned it. When they broke apart, Elphaba cuddled closer to Fiyero, laying on his arm, against the warmth of his body.

"I'll set out tomorrow night." She stated, and with that she drifted to sleep. Fiyero kissed her forehead, and then fell asleep.


	3. Even Fiyero Doesn't Know

The next evening Elphaba, left the house, heading for the Emerald City. As she left, she was so excited to see her best friend, but so nervous at the same time. She hadn't seen her in a long time. What if she wouldn't come to her senses that Elphaba could still be alive? Elphaba hadn't be flying for long when she reached the edge of the Emerald City. Glowing green everywhere. It reminded her of back in her Shiz days when Glinda and her had come here in search for the Wizard. A fire raged through her at the thought of the Wizard and how he only had made her bad life worse. The only good thing that came out of it all was Fiyero and Glinda. She only hoped Glinda would react well. She reached Glinda palace, in the middle of the Emerald City without getting caught. She found Glinda's bedroom and tried to budge the window, as she obviously couldn't go up to the front door. Of course,Glinda never learned, and her window swung right open.

Elphaba laughed_, "Something's never change" she thought._

Elphaba slipped into her bedroom, hiding in the shadows, trying to not make a sound. Elphaba slipped near the closet, stepping on a small doll.

"Ow." Elphaba said a little louder than she should have.

Glinda rolled over in bed, getting up, holding a hair brush towards the noise, as if it would help attack an attacker.

"Who are you?" Glinda studdered.

"If I reveal myself, you won't believe me." Elphaba whispered.

"I'll call the guards." Glinda ordered.

Elphaba shook at the thought, "Please don't"

"Then reveal yourself." Glinda ordered once again.

Elphaba went to step forward when she noticed something in the corner of the room.

"The Grimmerie." She gasped.

"What of it?" Galinda asked, pointing the brush closer to the shadows.

"It's just-"she paused," I haven't seen that book in forever."

"Of course, you haven't. No-one has, last person to see it was the-"she shook her head. She wasn't going to use that name, "was Elphaba, when she gave it to me."

"I know." Elphaba smiled, still hidden in the shadows.

"How?!" Galinda exclaimed, "No-one was in that castle, before the Witch Hunters, except for me and-" Galinda's voice broke.

"Elphaba" she got out in a whisper before a few tears streamed down her rosy cheeks.

Elphaba decided that this was her moment to move out of the shadows. Glinda's mouth dropped open and she lowered the brush. For a second her face was relaxed, but then twisted in anger, as she wiped the tears, "No! She's dead. I saw it!" Glinda exclaimed.

"I know but let me explain. I promise I'm not a fake, or a figment of your imagination,Glin. I'm real. I didn't melt. It was a plan to get me away from the Wizard, from Oz! It wasn't safe for us."

"Us?" Glinda heart dropped.

"Yes," she chuckled, slightly, "Fiyero is alive too." Glinda's face began filling tears, "No-one can know though. Unless you want us dead."

Glinda shook her head, "I need to test you to make sure it really is you." Her voice shook, from fear or shock.

"Go right ahead." Elphaba put her hands up, as admitting defeat, though she was only showing no harm.

"Ok" Glinda paused.

"When we went to Shiz, the night on the Ozdust ballroom, what did I tell you was my biggest secret?" she looked to Elphaba.

"That Fiyero and you were going to be married." Galinda mouth dropped.

"Kind of beat you to that." Elphaba said under her breath.

"What?" Glinda asked, not completely catching what she said.

"Nothing."

"Ok, next question, when I tried to make you popular, I said don't be offended by my- what?"

"Frank analysis, and to think of it a personality dialysis." Elphaba finished.

"Ok, last one. Only Elphaba would be able to finish this." Glinda breathed in deep. This was the true test.

"Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes the sun, like a stream that meets a boulder, halfway through the wood-"she sang, stopping.

Elphaba smiled, trying to hold back tears, remembering that song, "Who can say if I've been changed for the better, but, because I knew you, I have been changed for good'. Elphaba finished, seeing the tear flood from Glinda's eyes.

"Oh Elphie! It is you!" Glinda said, as she wrapped her arms around Elphaba's neck. She returned the hug.

"Remember to keep your voice down." Elphaba laughed as she reminded her friend.

"I know. I'm sorry, It's just-"Glinda choked out.

"I know." She hugged her best friend again.

The two women sat on Glinda's bed for the rest of the night talking, then the topic of family came up.

"So do you have kids?" Elphaba asked.

"Yes. A daughter." She smiled, pausing," Fae Rose." She finished.

Elphaba's eyes teared up a bit, "Is that like-"

"Your name and Nessa's? Yes."

Elphaba held back tears.

"What about you and Fiyero?" Glinda asked nudging Elphaba, who just laughed.

"Well we have a daughter, Nessa Glinda," she paused, nodding to Glinda, as reassurance of the reason for the naming of their daughter," and-" Elphaba paused. Glinda looked at her,"then we have another child."

"What's his/or her name?" Glinda asked, Elphaba smiled.

"Well, that's the thing he/she doesn't have a name yet, because Fiyero doesn't even know about her/him." Elphaba smile widened at her friend trying to figure it out. Elphaba got off the bed and stood up moving her cape away from her body, smoothing out her dress, revealing a bump, on her usually flat stomach.

"Oh Elphie!" Glinda got up smiling, hugging her best friend.

"Remember, it's a secret, even Fiyero doesn't know." Elphaba smiled.

"Promise!" she marked an "X" across her chest.

"I'm so happy for you Elphie!" Glinda exclaimed.


End file.
